


Broken

by Phancetrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Military AU, Sad Ending, Short Story, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phancetrash/pseuds/Phancetrash
Summary: short military AU where Keith egarley awaits Lances arivial back home.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> IM WARNING YOU ITS SAD OKAY I'M SORRY

Keith felt the light, warm tingle of happiness bubble deep within his chest along with sharp eruptions of excitement and slight waves of restlessness. Keith was looking at him self in the mirror, although It was pretty hard, considering he was smiling so hard that his eyes were nearly completely shut. Keith felt hot tears of pure joy slowly sink down his face. It only made him smile more. 

Keith hadnt felt emotion this strong in a long time, two years to be exact. Two years ago Keith laid in his bed, body intertwined with his beloved Lance. The whole room had been dark, the only thing that kept the room from being pitch black was the soft moonlight that creeped in from outside, Keith trailed his fingers lightly over Lance's cheek and down to his lips. Keith felt an intense overwhelming sense of love burst in his chest for the extrodinaryly beautiful man across from him. Keith rememberd them both being extremely tired but they wouldn't close their eyes, if they closed their eyes then they would loose the last, small amount of precious time they had together. They stayed awake all night just wrapped in each other's embrace, not dareing to let go. When the first bit of morning light slowly crept in Keith grabbed on to Lance tighter and sobbed into his chest. Reality was sinking in.....a few hours later Lance was picked up to serve his time in the military. Keith watched with blurred vision as the truck drove off with the only thing he turley loved in it.

Keith shook his head, now was not a time to be sad.....today Lance was coming home, finally after spending the last two years away serving his country. Keith had been eagerly awaiting this moment ever since Lance left. Every day he would cross off another day on the calender. Keith felt as if this day would never come, but the moment was finally here, today's was the day he would be reunited with his beloved.

Keith had cleaned the whole place from top to bottom multiple times since last night, he was to excited to sleep so he didn't. He had Hunk help him make a huge cake, he even made a huge welcome home sign. Keith had replayed the moment Lance came home over and over in his head for the last two years.

Keith would bust out of the door the moment they dropped Lance off. He would run full force and jump into Lance's arms, their body's would meld together, they would both sink to the ground in a mess of tears and passionate kissing. Keith would never again let him go.

Keith walked down stairs feeling more restless as each second tick by. He started to reclean the already very clean place. As Keith was in the middle of sweeping the sound of truck pulling up filled Keith's ears, he felt his heart stop. He was home. Lance was home. Keith   
dropped the boom and sprinted to the door. He flung it open and ran out yelling Lances name in joy.

Keith ran out expecting to see Lance. What he didn't see was Lance. His whole body went completely frozen. He didn't see Lance. However he did see two sad looking men dressed in a navey blue uniforms standing in front of a small car, in one of their hands they held a folded flag. Keith's whole mind went blank for a moment. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming. The two men slowly approached Keith. Keith started to slowly back away shaking his head. No no no no no no. This wasn't happening, it was a misunderstanding, Keith was just dreaming. Keith felt his insides twist in pure agony.

The two men gave Keith a sad pittitful look. Keith's whole body started to shake he felt his knees start to wobble. One of the men cleared his throat and began to say the words Keith had feared for two years. The world around Keith became blurred with hot tears. He already knew what was about to be said.

"Mister kogane, I'm lieutenant Shirogane and this is lieutenant Holt, we have come to....we...have come to...report the death of Lance McClain. He served-" 

As soon as thoes last words slipped out of his mouth Keith zoned out. Keith's body went numb, his knees buckled and the ground quickly rushed up. Lieutenant Shirogane rushed forward and quickly caught Keith from falling. Keith grabbed onto him and violently sobbed, he screamed shouts of agony into the air, suddenly he felt his insides rushing up, he quickly pushed Shirogane away, bent over and puked. The pain He was feeling was unimaginable and unbearable. He wanted to get up and run away, he wanted to run for ever and never stop. He could feel his heart slowly shattering into millions of unfixable pieces. He knew he would never again be the same......

 

__________________________________________  
It was a warm beautiful day, the sky was a brilliant mix of blue and pinks. The beautiful trees slowly waved in the light breeze. The beautiful flowers filled the ground, mixes of reds, blues, pinks and yellows. The day was beautiful.

A month passed. Keith didn't remember much of the month, the days seemed to blur together as one. Time was irrelevant. Years could have passed and Keith wouldn't have noticed. Today was the funeral....

Many had come to the funeral, all Keith had been receiving all day, was pittitful sad looks. Everyone came up to him saying how sorry they were, saying how if Keith needed anything that all he had to do was ask, Keith wanted Lance, but he knew he would never get him back.

As the funeral came to a close, they called people to say their last good bus. Everyone turned to Keith. He swallowed and walked over to the coffin. He couldn't see anything because his eyes were swollen with tears. He felt like he hadn't stoped crying, he was waiting for the moment were he just felt numb but It never came, all day long it was just constant agony. 

He looked down at the coffin. In it held the shell of Lance. The most precious thing in his life was gone.......he gentally placed a blue rose on the coffin.

"Goodby." He whisperd.

He turned away shaking. He felt weak. It was over. Nothing would ever be okay again. He was alone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. MY SOUL


End file.
